Unexpected Love
by Nouchi
Summary: Darien/Serena fic, read it! :Update: --->> Chap 3 up! -> Darien's dream about Serena changes their whole so-called 'relationship'
1. Chapter 01

****

Unexpected Love

Title: Unexpected love 01

Author: Nouchi

Rating: PG for now

Feedback: Yes, please! Send it to Nouchisan@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: Don't own SM, too bad ne?

Note: I'm back with a new story, this time it's Sailormoon. It's just an idea that popped up in my head and I had to put it somewhere. Well, hope you'll like it.

****

___________________

The blond girl waited patiently for the door at the arcade to open before she stepped in. She looked around and noticed that there were a lot of people inside. But then again, it was always busy in there.

"Bunny, over here!" A girl waved at her from the back of the place. Bunny smiled and quickly walked to the girl. "Hey Amy! What are you doing here? I have never seen you here before" she said as she sat down next to her friend.

Amy was what you call a book nerd, always digging her nose in the books. It was really surprissing to see Amy in this place, between all these people. Everytime she asked Amy if she come with her to the arcade, Amy would always make up an excuse, often that she had to go to her after school studies. Bunny shuddered at the thought of studying as much as Amy did. Amy hadn't changed, not even now, a year after they had met. 

"Well," she said and looked at Bunny's frowned face, smiling, "I wanted to do something fun for a change" she stated casually and frowned when Bunny suddenly gasped."You're not Amy! What have you done to the real Amy!" Bunny mocked, trying to pull a shocked and frightend face. Amy laughed and shook her head. "Very funny, Bunny!" She pouted and crossed her arms, looking the other way, preteding to be hurt by Bunny's words. She looked at her blond from the corners of her eyes and saw her grinning widely. "I was just kidding, Ami Of course I'm glad that you're here! Anyway, anything special happened today?" Amy shook her head. "Nope" She looked around the room and spotted a blond haired guy. Serena also noticed that certain person, and it looked like he was coming their way. She smiled brightly when she realised who it was.

"Hi Motoki!" She looked at him as he approached them, and her smile faded when she saw who was walking behind him. "Great, that jerk just had to show up at this time" she mumbled under her breath and sighed. Even though she was a year older, the fighting between Mamoru and her still hadn't stopped. It even seemed as if it grew worse by the day. She wondered when it would stop. They had been going on it for years and there were no signs of it even stopping. Oh well, better enjoy teasing him while I still can.

After ordering their snacks, Bunny noticed that Mamoru hadn't said a single word to her. _That's weird, he's usually the one who starts throwing words at me.. I wonder why he's so quiet today._ She looked over at him and frowned. _Hm, maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to come, or maybe he's too busy thinking of what he'll say to me. _

Hours passed by with the two girls talknig and laughing the whole time. Mamoru just listened to them, not willing to say something. When she saw that it was starting to get dark, Serena stood to leave, stretching her tied muscles. 

"It's getting late guys, I think I should go home now. I'm feeling tired today" she yawned and looked at the three figures, her gaze staying on Mamoru for a few seconds. She was really worried about him. Well, not really worried, more like very surprised. He hadn't said much, only when he really needed to. He hadn't even said something like 'meatball head' to her! She suddenly realised that it has become a type of daily routine for them, yelling and throwing insulting names at each other. She somehow missed that, it was just weird that he hadn't argued with her and she was sitting across him! 

__

I should be happy that he hasn't argued with me today, shouldn't I? Her mind told her that, but she knew it wasn't true. _Well, maybe he's sick or something._ She shrugged and said her goodbyes to everyone before she walked out of the arcade and headed home, still thinking about Mamoru's odd behavior.

****

___________________

Well, that was the first chapter, nothing special about it. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 02

****

Unexpected Love

Title: Unexpected love 02

Author: Nouchi

Rating: PG for now

Feedback: Yes, please! Send it to Nouchisan@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: Don't own SM, too bad ne?

Note: I've decided to change the characters names to the English ones, that way it won't be very confusing. And maybe some people don't know the Japanese names so it's for the best. Oh, and I noticed I used both names 'Serena' and 'Bunny' in the first chapter. Sorry, I had not noticed that ^^;; Hope I didn't confuse you guys. Aibou and AzianMu, thanks for reviewing, and Lili for the mail! One more thing; this story won't have that whole transformation thing. 

Bunny – Serena

Mamoru – Darien 

Motoki – Andrew

Now on with the fic!

______________________

Serena moaned as the man placed long, wet kisses across her face. She didn't know exactly how it had started but she knew one thing for sure; she wanted this moment to last forever. Darien smiled between the kisses as he heard Serena moan and encourage him to go further. 

He moved from her face to her neck, sucking the flesh there soflty. He was satisfied when he heard a purr come from the girl. Feeling a bit more sure of himself, he worked his hands down her body, feeling her perfect curves.. Serena inched herself closer to Darien, wanting to feel his body against hers.

She then lifted his head and pressed her lips against his, enjoying the taste of his mouth. Darien pulled Serena to his lap, never ending the passionate kiss. His hands moved to her thighs and…

"Serena! Serena, wake up!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs trying to wake Serena up. She had been calling her for a minute now and there were no signs of the girl waking up. Seeing it as a hopeless situation, Luna sighed again. _Serena is too much. Damn girl, it's like she has cotton wool stuffed in her ears! If she doesn't wake up now she is going to be late for school… again. _

The cat jumped on Serena's bed from her table and leaned near her ear. _If this doesn't wake her up, I don't know what else willr. _Coughing a little, she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs at the sleeping girl. 

"AAAH! Somebody help me!" Serena sat up immidietely, startled by the scream. She scanned the room quickly to look if there was someone inside, but only saw the cat that lay on the floor with it's eyes wide. "Luna! What are you doing?! I nearly got a heart attack!" She yelled as she got out of the bed rubbing her eyes.

The cat scowled and looked at Serena with an annoyed look on her face. "You didn't want to wake up, so that was the only thing that could wake you up! Besides, school is starting in less than ten minutes and you're still here, Serena!"

Serena's eyes nearly popped out when she heard that. _Oh my God, ten minutes! I'm never gonna make it on time! _Suddenly wide awake she quickly pulled her uniform out of her closet and dashed to the bathroom to prepare. Two minutes later she runned out of the bathroom and took her schoolbag before saying a quick 'goodbye' to Luna and stumbled down the stairs. 

Her parents blinked several times when they saw her coming down the stairs, and the next second she was out of the door, not even noticing that they were there. Her mother sighed and shook her head. "That girl will never change." All her father could do was nod in surprise.

__

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Serena reapeted the words in her head as she runned with unreal speed down the street. _I'm in deep trouble. Miss Haruna is gonna be so mad at me! _She was too busy mentally yelling at herself that she didn't notice the figure walking in front of her. THUG! 

"Ah!" Serena fell on the ground, spinning cirkels appearing in her eyes. She rubbed her head furiously as she got up cursing at the person who bumped against her. "Can't you watch where you're going, you jerk!" She cried loudly as she cleaned the dust off her clothes. 

"You…" She didn't finish her sentence as she saw who she had bumped against. _Darien.. _Suddenly images of her dream appeared in her mind and her face went pale. She looked at her feet, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

__

Get real, Serena, it was just a dream! She scowled at herself and looked up at him again, trying to sound and look normal. Her voice came out as a squeek as she coughed but she quickly got a hold of herself and put her normal voice back on, and an annoyed face.

"I'm sorry, Serena" Darien mumbled and walked past her. She wanted to yell at him again but stopped when she heard what he said. She looked at him confused for a few seconds before she snapped out of her shocked state. _Whoa! What the hell what that?!_

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" she blurted out before she realised and Darien stopped and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. Apparently he didn't understand what she meant and waited for her to continue, still not saying a word. 

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" she asked as she crossed her arms and at the same time trying to read something in his syes. Darien just stared at her blankly for a few seconds and turned again to leave. All Serena could do was stare at his back with her jaw dropped. She runned after him and stood in front of him, a determined look glued on her face. "School" Darien said and Serena looked at him quizically. "School, Serena. You're going to be late for school"

For the second time that morning, Serena's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their lockets. Less than a second after that she running down the street with more speed than a few minutes ago. _That jerk! Why did he have to get in my way! _She turned pale as she thought of all the homework she would get as a punishment. 

"Serena, you are late, again!" Serena winced. She had expected her teacher to say that. Of course she was used to the words after all those times she had been late. She sighed and said the normal, "I'm sorry, Miss Haruna," and she walked to her seat. By the look of her teachers face, she knew she wasn't going to get out of the house after school. Serena growled as she sat on her chair. 

During the lessons Serena couldn't help but think of her dream. Why did she suddenly dream of Darien, she had never dreamt of him before. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the gentle carresses he had given her, the passionate kisses.. Her eyes slowly closed as she allowed herself to get a clearer image of the moment.

__

Wait a minute.. She opened her eyes quickly. _Why am I thinking about that? Out of all the people, Darien! Why couldn't it be someone like Andrew? He's kind, caring and also very cute! _She smiled as she remembered Andrew and tried to replace Darien's face with his but failed. She growled and noticed that everyone in the class was already packing their things. 

__

Wow, the time went fast! She stood and packed her own things and she silently slipped out of the classroom before Miss Haruna noticed her. She grinned as she walked to her locker quickly, hoping that her teacher wouldn't notice she was gone. No detention!

"You're lucky Miss Haruna didn't see you, Serena," she heard a voice say behind her, "or you would have detention again plus a lot of homework." Serena turned around to see Molly grinning at her with Ami next to her. "Yeah," she replied happily as they walked out of the school. On their way home they talked about their usual stuff and laughed together. Molly and Ami shook their heads at Serena, that girl was just too weird. Serena suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and looked around for a moment but she didn't see anyone. 

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, turning to see what Serena was looking at. Serena shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something." Molly shrugged and they continued with their walk back home.

Darien shot upright on his bed, suddenly awoken by his dream. _Damn it_, he cursed. That was the third time had dreamt of Serena. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he knew that the dreams disturbed him. And they weren't the most innocent dreams he was having.

__

Serena…

Was he starting to have feelings for the blond girl? _Impossible, I can't be falling for that annoying meatball head. _He used her nickname on purpose.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair a few times before falling back on the bed. 

This morning he had tried to avoid her, but failed when she bumped against him. He hadn't yelled at her like he normally would, he just walked on. He could see that his actions had surprised Serena but he was too busy with his thoughts to worry about that.

Then he had seen her after school. He couldn't help but look at her longer than he normally would. Who was he kidding, normally he wouldn't even waste his time to look at her. The way she talked, laughed. Everything about her was so.. _So what, Darien? _

Frustrated, he went to the kitchen and prepared coffee for himself. They were just dreams, he assured himself. He wasn't going to let his day get spoiled by a couple of dreams. Tomorrow, things will be back to normal, he told himself again, this time feeling more sure of himself.

____

And that was the second chapter. I wasn't expecting to update so soon especially because it always takes weeks before I upload new chapters XD Anyway, I hope you liked this one, it _was_ a bit longer. I know it's not the best story but it's something, right? Just tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 03

****

Unexpected Love

Title: Unexpected love 03

Author: Nouchi

Rating: PG for now

Feedback: Yes, please! Send it to Nouchisan@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: Don't own SM, too bad, ne?

Note: I'd like to thank Marni, Sasa, GrasyInGreek (hehe, that's just me. But hey, I uploaded this in less than a week again, see? ^^), Carrie, Lindy*girl, Schoolgirltil2005, Moonlight Shadow, Aibou ann Lizloe for reviewing (and the anonymous reviewer ^^), you guys are the best! And Marni, It's true what you said about Luna, I didn't think of that. Oh well, I'll see what I'll do about as the story continues. 

__________

Serena growled again. The dream just wouldn't leave her mind. Every second she found herself thinking of it again. Was it just her imagination or did she actually enjoy the scenes that were playing in her mind over and over again? '_No, Serena!' _She growled again. A little distraction doesn't sound like a bad idea, she thought to herself. 

Minutes later she was standing in front of the door that led to the arcade. What if Darien is there? She thought and panicked. She couldn't afford to see him, that would just make her think of her dream again. She scowled at herself for that again. '_Stop thinking about the damn dream!' _She told herself and got in the arcade. She was surprised to see that there waren't a lot of people there. Usually it was so full! Seeing her friends, Mina and Lita, at a table in the corner, she walked to them quickly.

"Hey Serena! Haven't seen you for a couple of days!" Mina was the first one to notice her. She went to the same school as Serena. They had only met a couple of months ago and had immidietly become good friends. They had a lot in common; one of the things being that they both talked a lot. But other than that Mina was a kind and caring person, always willing to help her friends when in need.

Lita was also a good friend. You could talk to her about almost everything. Like Mina, she liked to talk a lot too. But one thing she never did was show her real emotions. You could never really tell when something was wrong with her, or if she was going through a hard time. Serena had never even seen her cry. But nevertheless she was good friend and that's all that matters, right?

Serena smiled at her two friends as she sat down in front of them. "Yeah, well I've been kind of busy." Serena scanned the place and was relieved when she didn't see Darien. 

The three girls talked for a few minutes before they saw Raye coming their way. Serena almost screamed when she saw who Raye was holding, or rather hugging. Great, just great! As she eyed the two walking their way from the corner of her eye, she felt a wave of jealousy wash through her. Why couldn't she hold Darien the way Raye was holding him? 

__

'Whoa! Hold on a minute, where on earth did that come from?' She suddenly felt very nervous. Why was she thinking like that? Serena shook her head, as if trying to shake the crazy idea out of it, and looked back at Lita and Mina. She decided that she would keep as quiet as possible when Darien was around. She didn't want to make a fool of herself so that was probably the best thing to do. '_As if you haven't made a fool of yourself before.'_

Darien and Raye joined the three girls and Serena was relieved when they sat next to Lita. But the bad thing was that she could see Darien's face clearly from where she was sitting. She decided to avoid his gaze as much as possible. Throughout their conversations, Serena had noticed the way Raye was flirting with Darien. 

Since when were the two together? If they really were, Raye would've already told them by now. She realised that she had been thinking about the two for some time now. '_Why would you even care.'_ She told herself and tried to catch more of the conversation that was going on. 

Darien studied Serena from where he sat. Since he had joined the three girls with Raye, he had noticed that Serena hadn't said a word from then. She was just listening to the conversations that were getting longer by the minute. She seemed to be deep in thought and Darien couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. 

He wanted to leave, but Raye had once again insisted that he should stay with her. He didn't understand why the girl wanted to be around him so often. People would get the wrong idea about them, and that is not exactly what he wanted. Sure he had a lot of girls hanging over him the whole time, Raye being one of them, but he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Hey guys!" His thoughts were interupted by the blond guy that was coming their way, his normal smile plasterd on is face. He wanted to tell Andrew about his dreams but had thought twice about that. It wasn't such a good idea. God knows what Andrew would think of him.

Everyone said a friendly 'hi' to him and he happily joined their conversation. Of course, being the whole who always noticed everything, he noticed the strange thing that was going on between Serena and Darien. The two hadn't even said a word to each other. That is definitely weird, he thought. '_Those two usually can't say together for a second without jumping at each others thoats, and here they are, acting like they don't know each other. Yep, this is definitely weird.' _He decided not to mention anything about the situation to the others, but he was pretty sure that Lita and Mina had also noticed what was going on.

__

'Come on, say something already!' Serena was really starting to get impatient. Why wouldn't Darien say something to her? Anything, even if it was just one word. She just wanted to blurt something out to him, but she couldn't because he had not yet said anything to her that she would find insulting. 

She did not notice that she was looking at Darien, and was caught off guard when he looked back at her. Their eyes were locked for a few second and she could've sworn she saw something flick in his eyes. She quickly turned her gaze to Mina, who was stil busy talking. '_Must be the light,' _she thought, yet she couldn't help but look at him again. She noticed that he answered a question Mina had asked him, which she had not heard, and she looked as his lips moved slowly when he talked. Unconciously she licked hers as she imagined how it would feel if his lips were on hers, locked in a passionate kiss.

Serena's eyes grew wide and she sat upright in her chair. 'W_here the hell did that come from?!' _What was wrong with her all of a sudden? All she was thinking about was Darien. She put a hand on her head and sighed. '_I need to rest.' _

Darien was looking at Serena again. He had lost count of all the times he had looked at her since he came in with Raye. He felt a bit nervous when he saw her looking at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. He wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe she was thinking about him. He was slightly ammused by that thought. 

He was surprised when her eyes suddenly widened and she sat upright in her chair. That really brought his attention and her and he was even more curious what she was thinking about. He saw her chew on her bottom lip nervously and that move made his mind drift back to his dream where he had claimed those beautiful, full lips. Darien growled silenty to himself. _'I need to get out of here.'_

"I have to leave now, guys!" Everyone looked up at Darien and Serena, who had stood up at the same time and said the same words. Serena and Darien looked at each other in surprise. _'Oh please, no.' _They both thought. Serena was the first one to talk again.

"I still have to finish my homework. Don't want Miss Haruna to get mad at me again." She lied and put her normal smile on, that would really convince them. But it was true actually, she did have to finish her homework

Darien just shrugged and replied casually, "Just have to do some things." He silently prayed that Raye wouldn't offer to come with him, he wanted to be alone. He was relieved when everyone smiled and said goodbye to him and Serena. The two silently walked out of the arcade. Once they were outside they both let a heavy sigh, happy that they both managed to get out of there.

Serena watched Darien turn to walk away and decided to ask what was wrong with him. 

"Uhm.. Darien?" He turned and looked at her and a shiver ran down her back. There was always something misterious in his look that made her wonder just what was going on his mind. 

"What's up with you? I mean, you've been very quiet lately" She decided to go straight to the point. _'Why am I even bothering to ask this?'_ She sighed.

Darien looked at Serena. What she actually worried about him or was his mind playing tricks on him again? He didn't want her to know what was bothering him so he gave her one of his glares. It was unbelievable that this was girl that was doing all those things to him.

"That's none of your business." He replied coldly and turned to leave. Serena didn't know if she should laugh or get mad at him. He was doing what she wanted him to do, and yet she didn't feel happy when he talked to her like that. 

"Hey!" She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. When he turned to look at her she was greeted by a slightly annoyed face. She took a small step back so that she could see his face more clearly.

"What's up with you? I don't receive the normal 'Meatball head' anymore and here you are, acting like nothing has happened!" She hit herself mentally at the choice of her words. That really sounded lame.

Darien didn't hear anything of what she had said. He was too busy looking at the way her lips moved fast. He could see that she was a bit angry but he couldn't figure out why. The way her lips moved, it was as if they were begging to be kissed. He unconciously leaned towards her. He felt his heart beat fast. He was going to kiss her…

Serena stopped talking when she noticed that Darien wasn't listening to her. Why was he staring at her like that? Did she have something on her face or something? She noticed how close they were and she could see his face. His lips.. she suddenly wanted to jump him, kiss him like she did in her dream. She saw him lower his head to her. Was he actually going to kiss her? Somewhere at the back of her head she hoped he would, she wanted him to do it. She closed her eyes as she saw his face inch closer to hers. She could already feel his breath against her face, so hot. Just as his lips were about to touch hers the warmth dissapeared and was replaced by the cold wind.

Just as his lips were about to meet hers Darien opened his eyes quickly. What was he doing? _Oh God.._ He quickly stepped away from her and ran a hand through his hair. He had almost kissed Serena. '_Damn it!' _He cursed to himself again. Suddenly he wanted to run home, try to avoid Serena as much a possible.

Serena opened her eyes again. Why didn't the kiss reach her? She then noticed that Darien had stepped away from her and she felt a strange feeling of rejection go through her. She chucked bitterly to herself. _'Why would he even want to kiss you anyway.' _She thought and looked at him, he looked like he was trying to find some words.

"I – I'm sorry, Serena. I wasn't trying to do anything. It's just that… I'm sorry" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. Why did such things always happen to him, he thought, still looking at the ground. Wanting to see how Serena had reacted, he lifted his head slowly and looked at her. He could see a slightly pained look on her face, or was he just imagining it again? Did she actually want him to kiss her? _'Serena…'_

Serena looked at him. It was hard to believe that the guy who always teased her, called her names and disturbed her the whole time was the one who had occupied her mind for the last few days. Now she was even certain she was starting to feel something for him. _'Yes...,' _she confessed to herself, _'I am starting to fall for Darien...' _Now she was really sure she needed to rest. It was just too much for her, she had to sort things out for herself first. Realising that she hadn't said anything since he talked to her, she nodded her head quickly, telling him that it was okay – but she knew it wasn't. With that she walked past him and started her walk home.

Darien stared at Serena's back until she was out of sight. This was definitely not what he had expected to happen. Didn't he say that things would go back to normal again? What happened to that? Darien sighed. Luck wasn't on his side the last few days. Maybe he could talk to Andrew about his problem. But he couldn't talk to him about it if he didn't understand it himself. 

A long, hot shower was what he needed right now. Andrew could wait, now he wanted to be alone. As he walked home he realised something, something he was trying to deny; he had fallen in love with Serena.

_________

*waves with flags in her hands* Long chapter! ^_^ Whoa, I'm impressed.. I'm sorta stuck now though, I don't know how to continue with the next chapter. It will take a bit long before it's uploaded because I'm moving to another house today, 5th of November, and the new house doesn't have electricity yet...and well, I'll be too busy arranging everything. So, be patient for a while! A *cough*very long*cough* while XP Anyway! Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review!


End file.
